If Only You Knew
by kawaii-panda-sama
Summary: Sometimes Gary gets lonely because he misses his best friend. And sometimes Gary goes to extreme lengths to get over it… GaryXTimmy vague BoyXBoy sex & angst if you squint MY FIRST YAOI LEMON Sequel ?  coming soon!


_I've always loved the Fairly Odd Parents, but I just realized a year or two ago that I love F.O.P. yaoi! :heart: TimmyXGary is a big one for me and so is TimmyXChip and TimmyXRemy. I'm gross but so are you for reading this. LOL Please enjoy my first ever posted, 'M' rated, yaoi lemon! Squee~_

_**Summary: **__Sometimes Gary gets lonely because he misses his best friend. And sometimes Gary goes to extreme lengths to get over it…_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Fairly Odd Parents, Gary, or Timmy._

_**Warnings: **__Very vague BoyXBoy sex, angst if you squint, and the ruining of your childhood(LOL)._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Gary -now of 17 years of age- grunted lowly as he watched his partners supple backside grind against him. Gary's head propped up against a pile of bright floral pillows as he ran his hands over the other's back and waist, their bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat. Gary watched in fascination at the rise and fall of his lover's back from their labored breathing. Their small shoulders hunched up and head lowered as they continued to slowly rock them selves Gary, his cock buried deep inside them. Gary could feel his partner's small hands griped tightly on Gary's thighs, holding on as if their life depended on it.

Gary, finally tiered of the slow and steady tempo, slid his hands to a stop on the plump hips and squeezed harshly. "Harder," his voice hoarse, a sign that their activities were taking a toll on him aswell. With a frantic nod, lightly tanned hips suddenly rose off of Gary, leaving in only the tip of him before falling back down onto him.

He gasped wantonly, his head thrown back in ecstasy, "_Ahh!_ G-G-Gary~…" The sound of his breathless voice sending a shocking warmth to his heart and his groin. He replied to his lover's breathy pants and moans by thrusting hard into him, earning Gary more sexy gasps from his brunette partner. Sliding one hand up the tense back of his withering lover, Gary watched completely captivated at the bunching of muscles of his wiry lover's back.

"Turn around…" Gary said loud enough for the other to hear. With a whimper, his brown haired lover turned and shifted his body until Gary was drowning in lust clouded, baby blue eyes. Fighting off the fuzzy feeling in his chest, Gary watched as his blue-eyed lover blush hotly, his signature buck teeth clenched tightly in concentration.

"You should probably get those teeth fixed, Tim-Tim," Gary said, forcing himself to sound collected despite his situation. The brunette on top didn't notice the painful strain in the cooler boy's voice, he only nodded absently before rocking his hips to their original tempo. Gary gripped tighter at Timmy's hips, fighting the loving urge to wipe the sweat slicked hair from Timmy's brow. Gary hated the feeling of wanting to hold the buck tooth boy in a loving embrace. Every time he thought of acting on it a pang of hurt stuck at his heart reminding him of all the hurtful things that Timmy has done to him. Not even a whole paradise resort island could make up for it in Gary's eyes…

Wanting to finish this quickly, Gary reached for the smaller male's manhood, pumping him in time with his grinding. The brunette finally teetered over the edge and yelled his release, spilling himself in hot streams onto Gary's chest.

"G-Gary! AHH!" Timmy shouted, face towards the ceiling.

"_Timmy…_" Gary said quietly, his voice just above a whisper. The black haired boy raised his hips sharply to meet the smaller boy as he fell, enveloping Gary in his tight, twitching heat. With a hot shock surging through his veins and Gary came with the smaller boy's depths. A groan seeping through his own bucked, clenched teeth.

Once Gary come down from his high, he quickly shoved the boy off of him. "You're done here, Boopie. Get out," he said, his voice matching the deadpanned look on his face. Grabbing a discarded towel, he wiped off his chest, his eyes never looking up to meet the abandoned brunette's gaze. Feeling the weight of the bed shift, Gary glanced over to see Timmy pulling on his khaki shorts and buttoning up a yellow Hawaiian shirt with blue flowers. After pulling on that signature pink hat the boy tuned to him, a small smile adorning his features.

"Can I get you anything else sir?" Timmy asked happily. Realization hit Garry like a ton of brick. This wasn't Timmy. It was just another clone, the whole island was full of them. And less then half of the clone population have spent their time with Gary like this before, not that they saw anything strange with it they only assumed it was another order and they willfully obeyed as they always did. Not like their original at all...

Gary gave the clone a half hearted glare before turning his attention to the blind covered window, slivers of oceanic view seeping through them. "No," he said coolly, "just tell the next one to come in."

"Yes sir."

Once he heard the door close Gary dropped his head in his hands sighing exhaustedly. Later running a hand through his tall hair in an attempt to fix it. He felt disgusting pretending to be with Timmy every night. It was extremely uncool. But he could deny the cold, hard feeling in his heart reminding him how lonely he felt without his dorky best friend. So in a desperate attempt to pass off the feeling as a hate filled abandonment, Gary had his way with and mistreated any Timmy-clone that came into bed with him. It gave him a small satisfaction that he was making the Buck-Toothed-Wonder feel as worthless as he made Gary feel. But it quickly gave way to pathetic, misplaced affection. Just imagining what Timmy would think of what Gary was doing after all these years made Gary feel a flutter of embarrassment and shame. It would kill him if Timmy found out.

A faint knocking on the door brought Gary back to earth. Sighing, he stretched his arms briefly above his head before flopping back onto the bed. His lips pulled into a lopsided smirk as he eyed the door. His blue eyes held an empty cockiness. "Come in."

And the cycle starts again.

* * *

_OMFG I just wrote an actual yaoi lemon! *blush!* I know it was very vague and most likely a very… pathetic excuse for a lemon, but it's my first! Gimme a break… _

_Hopefully there's more yaoi-Lemons to come. And you don't have to read it if you don't want too._

_**COMMENTS? PLEASE?**_


End file.
